Two 'Colds' Make A Warm
by Black Sparkling Abyss
Summary: When you're left alone for a long time you feel 'cold' as Alice says. Both Alice and Oz know the feeling of that 'cold' so together they can understand each other. Being together and understanding, makes them warm just by being there.
1. Nothing can Compare

Yay! I finished Pandora Hearts on Christmas and I loved it so much I had to make a fanfiction~ I'm still not quite sure what to rate it since 13-year-olds are too young to go that far into a kiss so for now it's only rated M. I'm still not done with this chapter but this story should only be at least 3 chapters. Hopefully... :3 Anyway enjoy~! Please review! Thankies!

* * *

><p>Two 'Colds' Make A Warm<p>

Oz could feel her hand stroke down his body. There on the full sized bed lay Alice on Oz in a somewhat locked position. Her hand moved with such pleasure from the his smooth, blond, soft hair down to his hip. Her free hand held both his hands above his head so he could make no hit or escape. Her legs locked on his.

"Oz..." Alice's voice had such a beautifying calm to it. Her face was gentle like a petal, and fresh like a brand new start of the day. Just like the first time, she paced her lips to his and gave a soft kiss. Only a kiss. Once again, just like last time Oz's thoughts froze only returning the kiss. Only a kiss, but just a tad bit further.

Of course, the kiss paced on its own. It didn't stay only a kiss. It didn't stay lip to lip. Pacing on its own, opening and closing, afraid to move a bit further. In and out, they both did the same at the same steady pace. Finally, enough to trust with the level they were at now, Alice let go of Oz's hands and wrapped her arms around his back. Oz stroked her hair, as if he were gently petting a black rabbit's fur. They both started to have fun with this lip to lip, and tongue to tongue kiss. Even so, Oz and Alice didn't let go of each other only because neither of them wanted to speak words. As if the silent night would speak for them. As if the moon light and star light would give them happiness looking down. They were themselves. Not the stars, the moon, or the glistening of the light could show or tell them. Not even all the universe combined could because they were just them. Nothing could tell them which way to go, it is okay to be just who you are. Not were but are. Not was but is. You can change the past into the present.

If only, if only, they could reach more air. A kiss, no, not just a kiss, but a story without words, didn't give enough air to go on forever. If only, if only. It was a song that sang in a 'cold' heartbeat. In _their_ 'cold' heartbeat.

They both stared at each other with such amazement. They could see the reflection of themselves in each others eyes, obviously blushing. The silence that filled the room, it gave them such a stare. That is, until Alice broke the silence with a soft chuckle wanting to laugh. Her pink cheeks and her smile, her quiet laughter, it was astonishingly beautiful in Oz's sight. But not with just eyes, it was more than he saw in his eyes, it was something nobody could explain how he saw her. How beautiful she looked. It was just utterly precious and beautiful. He gave a slight smile to her, a smile that came from her irresistible beauty. He wasn't look from her outside, but he could see inside. He didn't love her because of what he saw on the outside, he could see inside, he loved her for who she was. The laughter that she gave off, her smile, her personality, Alice was Alice and Oz loved her for that. It was all the same for Alice as well. The emotions Oz gave, each and every one of them filled with such a unique atmosphere. Oz never gave up, he was his own stubborn self time to time, and in somehow good way. The determination through each conflict, his determination. His determination to resolve it. Where his determination came from, he knew almost everything when came to emotions. Then again, Oz is Oz and being Oz, nothing can compare. He was Alice's Oz.

Alice instantly stopped laughing when a thought crossed her mind. The grin off her was just wiped away as she kept thinking and thinking about.

"Alice?" Oz stared at her face that seemed to be staring off into space. After moments and moments of silence Oz finally brought his hand to rub against her cheek. "Neh, Alice, are you okay?"

"Eh?" Alice snapped out of her thoughts finding herself staring back Oz from the position they were in the first time. Only difference was that Alice didn't have her arms wrapped around him and Oz only had one hand on her back from stroking her hair. Alice's hands were right at the side of Oz which held her up. For example, if she moved one hand after another, she'd be crawling.

Alice gave another grin with that upbeat look she always had. A face saying she's ready to take anything on. She got off Oz and tiptoed away from Oz with the same grin on her face. Oz, while he could, sat up watching Alice tiptoe away with a curious look. Going farther and farther away until she reached the door and there she made a halt staring at Oz.

"Alice, where are you going?" He asked with such stupidity, really having no idea where she was going, or what she was planning to do.

"Jiiiii-" She gave her chibi looking face along with that jii. Quickly, she exited the room. Oz stayed silent for a moment.

"What was that about?" Oz jumped off the bed and started marching toward the door. That is until Alice came back in with her I-can-do-anything grin. Half of her body was in the room, and the other hiding behind the door.

"You ready, Oz?"

"Eh?"

Alice kicked the door all the way open slamming it against the wall.

"Alice don't make so much noise..! It's the middle of the ni-" When he saw what Alice was hiding he didn't know if he was suppose to hide or eat it. From the grin on Alice's face, it probably meant he was suppose to hide, but unfortunately, his reflexes were just a tab bit too slow.

""Let's get cherry pie!" Here I come, Oz!" She instantly threw the cherry pie at his face.

"W-Wait a second, Alice!" _Splat! _The pie was perfectly thrown at him covering his face with the whole pie.

"You really didn't see that coming, did ya, Oz?" Alice giggled and giggled away.

Oz gripped the pie and got what could be left in his hand. Cherries rolled down his face and fell down to the floor. His face was covered in who knows what.

"Oh yeah, Alice?" With what was left of the pie he threw it back at Alice. Though, unlike Alice his aim wasn't perfect and it ker-splatted somewhere he didn't mean for it to go. Just above her stomach and below her neck. Alice looked down, not at the floor but to where the splat was. As she stared and stared Oz could feel a demonic aura around her form. Alice glared at Oz with her nerve point. Oz knew it was a fight now.

"Wait a second, Alice! I'm not the one who start-" Of course, Alice cut him off with her charging. It was a battle.

Oz managed to dodge her first charge which blew herself on the bed. Alice got back on her feet and charged over and over falling each time Oz dodged her. Finally, tired of charging and charging after each time failing she pulled out her scythe. Oz couldn't believe she really pulled it out just because he had a horrible aim, so he wiped off all that who know what it gave off cherry pie. And there she was holding her scythe in her hands with her I-can-do-anything grin.

"Alice..."

"Try me."

Alice came with full speed ready to slice through. He stared at Alice with her scythe and waited for the right moment.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Oz charged back despite it being a small room and before Alice could even move her scythe, Oz extended his arms out and tackled her the ground making lose grip of her scythe. Then, it disappeared. They were both in the same position when they were kissing, but this time it was the other way around.

"Neh, Oz. If we were fighting then why did you tackle me to the ground and lock me in the same position I locked you in?"

"You should know the answer, Alice." Oz gave a slight smile. Alice gave a chuckle and smiled back.

Oz slowly brought his face closer to hers as he slowly closed his eyes. Alice, knowing what he was going to do, relaxed her body and softened her face doing the same. Lip to lip, it was what people say is a kiss. Though, this kiss wasn't just a lip to lip, tongue to tongue kiss, it was like an oath. Ever so peaceful and irresistible. It infested their emotions with the feelings of love and romance. They both softened up inside letting Oz do the same what Alice did when they were at that level. His hands held her head and Alice wrapped her arms, this time, around his neck ever so gently.

"What was all that ruckus about?" Gilbert ran in at the point where he stood at the open door.

"That's right. You should be making so much noise in the middle of the night." Break calmly came along, that is until he saw what Gilbert did. "Oh my..." They watched them pressing their lips against each other with no words to say. They were stunned. Oz and Alice did not stop their kissing even though they knew Gilbert and Break were there. It was their oath, their love, their warmth. The cold they felt, it would slowly fade away as they stayed together. Nothing was wrong with being Alice and nothing was wrong with being Oz. Oz was Oz and Alice was Alice. It is astonishing to be yourself with the one you love truly and dearly.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished chapter 1! Okay, now that I think about it.. This fanfiction will probably only be 2 chapters long. I don't know for sure, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this! Please take it to your liking! Reviews are a love!<p> 


	2. Romantic Love Adoration and Their Ball

Yay! Chapter 2! I wrote/typed this all down listening to the song Catch You Catch Me from CardCaptor Sakura. I have to say I like the comparison I used in here. I wrote this in about 30 minutes~ It was fun to write all this down getting all the pictures in my head~ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 " Romantic Love Adoration and Their Ball"<p>

Alice's hair danced along with the wind in the sways of the light green grass. Her arms spread out freely as if she were a bird flying through the fresh air. The time was filled with such a lively calm to it. Everything seemed so unexplainable, the clouds fluffed in the sky, the sky was it's reflection of the ocean, a wonderful light blue with no disturbance, the grass blew with the wind as if it were rain and a forest combining, the wind and grass seemed to be together to make such a peaceful moment, and Alice was continuing along with what it had to offer.

Oz stayed by Alice's side with his romantic smile. His loving smile for Alice. Moments and moments with a romantic atmosphere around them. The wind sang its hum through the world, the clouds gave the hum life, and the grass danced with the song. Everything is connected. Not was but is. Not together but connected.

Alice looked at Oz with a face even more beautiful than the day. Her cheeks a soft pink, and her eyes with shine and valuable look, her hair flowing along with the song, she was her own gentle self. Oz left his hand out for Alice to hold with the same look on his face. Alice reached out to grab his hand until Oz grabbed her wrist a pulled her against his body. He held his hand in hers out to the air, and his other around her waist, as if they were in a ball dancing except the crystals were the shine in both their eyes, the floor was the grass that was such a soft bed, the hum of the wind was the song, and the clouds were the echoing of the life. Alice's free hand was on his shoulder and they both looked at each other with the treasured moment.

Knowing what came next in their ball they kissed. Not just a kiss. Their oath, their warmth, their feelings, their shines, their ball. Their connected feelings of a romantic love adoration. Tongues pressing against one another like a picture and a memory. Saliva flowing into each other like a wine pouring into a cup. Feelings connected like fire and flame. Being themselves because nothing could ever be compared. Being themselves because of their connected feelings. Being themselves because of their expression and actions of their romantic love adoration. Being themselves in the ball they created together. Their ball lasted for minutes and minutes to come, the ball that almost connected everything, but no ball could connected them purely because no dances, words, music, or actions could express how they feel, only their connection. The connection of their romantic love adoration.

Finally, letting go Oz and Alice stared in each others crystal shining eyes. The same expression on their face, a romantic love adoration it is truly and purely. Not was but is. Oz dropped his hand from her waist and grinned just a bit more and gave her a curious romantic look that asked if she wanted to. Alice knew the message and she nodded her head. Oz held hand even tighter and started to run to wherever this moment stayed. He ran with Alice in many different patterns, zigzag, circles, he ran holding Alice's hand anywhere he could in that free open space. He ran with her as if they were the wind itself, going wherever it pleased. The wind's song became their laughing, giggling, and smiling that Alice and Oz shared. The hand Oz held, and the hand Alice gripped never wanting to let go messaged through them both. The more they had stayed together, their kissing in their ball, their smiles, and their running let feel warmer and warmer. That 'cold' feeling was fading away more and more because of their romantic love adoration.

Break and Gilbert, from their far away distance, watched them and Break gave off "they're at it again" look on his face. He wasn't annoyed, mad, or anything of the sort seeing them like that, he was happy because of not only the nature, but the atmosphere they gave off from such a far away distance. Gilbert, on the other hand, still stayed completely stunned from their romantic love adoration. Stunned from their atmosphere, their connection, everything. It was their ball they created, it was their romantic love adoration, it was their crystals, it was their song, it was their feelings, it was their connection. Growing warmer and warmer, the cold they felt was almost completely gone.

* * *

><p>Okay, I really don't know where I get these comparisons, but I love them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there's no talking but I think it's still pretty good because no words can tell! Anyway, tell me how I did in a review, please~! Thank you~<p> 


	3. Desire from their Connection

Yay! The last chapter of this! This took me 2 days to write! D: I think it turned out pretty good though! So I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ^^ Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "Desire from their Connection"<p>

Back into the moonlight. Fireworks bursting into the sky filling it with a rainbow. Past the light of stars, but under the light of the glistening moon. The blazing dark blue sky turned into many colors because of the fireworks. It would brighten the night, but nothing can make their night for their romance. The desire that grew insanely from their connection.

Distant from the fireworks, under a roof lay Alice and Oz on a bed. Alice to have her coat thrown off, her shirt unbuttoned, and her skirt barely hanging on. Oz almost the same, but shirtless. Half nude as everyone would say, but not a word could say who they were or what they do. Nothing can compare. It is their romantic love adoration. Not could but can. Not was but is.

Their desire had insanely grew for each other only as a result of this now. That desire from their connection and romantic love adoration. Something they carved alone. A craving love never to be stopped. Their action now could not take any disturbance, and if it did, nothing could stop them because of their desire.

Oz's hand tilted Alice's chin up to show her whole neck. From start to finish. He licked her neck and gave an irresistible touch to it. Alice's legs were wrapped on his lower back as they moved when he kissed and licked her. His free hand would be either rubbing her thigh or touching her chest. Alice's face would be flushed red and sweating from the heat and desire. His movements, irresistible touch, and his kissing only made more desire. It was a desire that couldn't stop, that would keep insanely growing. Her hands would touch his bare back and try to grip.

When Oz was finished with her he moved closer to her lips letting her head come face to face with his. Alice and Oz needed not one second to think, they are going to be at it with a word to think. Just feelings boiling inside. As his tongue stuck out for her Alice stuck hers out as well. Closer and closer they got until Alice pulled her face into his not wanting to wait even half a second. Her tongue moved inside his mouth tasting everything he had. His tongue is what she wanted to taste the most, and she did. Both tongues would press against each other and do all sorts. Their saliva only got in the way when it filled their mouth, so they would distant their lips only enough to make their tongues keep touching and twirling around together, and then their saliva would pour out of their mouth. Now, Alice's hands would be on his head pulling his hair or rubbing his neck. Oz would still be the same except Oz's hand were on her chest rubbing and gripping even more. Their kissing was with much passion and up most desire.

Trying and trying to keep going without enough air, they had to let go. Panting and panting, sweat coming down their face, faces drawn red, saliva all over their bodies, and smiles on their face saying this is what they wanted.

"O... z... You're pretty... good... at this... you know..?" Alice didn't have enough breath to say it without catching her breath.

"You think...?" Oz's face was gentle with his smile but red all over.

Alice nodded her head. Oz sat up on his knees to let Alice get up and have air circulate around her, the bed barely creaked from their movements. Oz touched her shoulder and started to pull off her entire shirt.

"It'll be a bit easier to cool off, don't you think?" His voice was still tired from his actions.

Alice gave no response with words but took off her shirt with the help of Oz. Of course, Alice seemed to be a little embarrassed so she hid her breasts with her arms crossed. Once again, Oz gave his smile that went straight through Alice.

"Well? Are you cooling off a bit faster?"

"Y-Yes..."

Oz pulled parts of Alice's hair to the front of her body and covered where she didn't really want him to see, but where he could touch. When enough hair was parted to cover he took her arms and gently moved them away. She was hesitant when he tried to move them but Alice gave in. They both started to calm down a bit, as well as their desire. Alice leaned over to Oz and touched his cheek which was very hot, indeed.

"What is it, Alice?" Oz asked with curiosity. Alice shook her head. She let her hand slip down to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

"It's so warm and steady. It feels like magic. It's really amazing." Alice pulled his hand to her chest and let him feel her heartbeat.

"Alice?" She didn't give a response, she just had her warm smile on her face. As Oz stared and her warm smile as it made him smile himself.

"Neh, Oz, does my heartbeat feel the same?" Oz gave his romantic smile and pulled Alice closer to him, having her body tightly against his. His hug kept her in his arms, and his smile came from Alice herself.

"You really wonder? Your heartbeat is so much more than words, so much more I couldn't explain. I love you, Alice. I really do." Alice started to shed a few quiet tears.

"Oz..." She buried her face in his shoulder giving out her silent cry. "I love you, too, 'kay? And I always will..! No matter what! Nothing can break us apart! Nothing can compare to our romantic love adoration..! I love you, Oz!" Oz started to brush her silky hair with his fingers.

"Alice, you really are something," Oz let go of Alice as they looked face to face. Oz brought his hand to wipe away her tears, and his smile really warmed her heart. "... You know?"

Alice gave a smile that a child would have to be so thankful. Of course, this moment of silence turned into a kiss. Not just a kiss. Their oath, their warmth, their smiles, their heartbeat.

About 30 minutes later they had put a blanket around them, only for the time being, but it wasn't the end of their desire. During those 30 minutes they processed themselves to be completely naked. They kissed, touched, teased, and undressed in the time they had. And as that time had went on Alice wondered...

"Oz, what are we going to do if this kinda gets out of hand?" She looked away with her blushing face.

"'Out of hand'? You mean... Having a child...?"

"Y-Yes..." Oz chuckled and gave yet another slight smile. "W-What's so funny? I'm being serious here, Oz..."

Oz, with Alice in the wrapped blanket, leaned down on the bed, making him lay on her. Oz took his hands away from the grip of the blanket and stuck them out at the sides of Alice's head to keep him up.

"Alice, we both progressed a lot, we both know our heartbeats, we know our feelings, we know what we want, we know we're together, we know we love each other, and we both know we have a raging desire inside us. We know so much. We have our feelings inside us and we express them. So where do you think the main core is?" Alice's eyes widened in amazement knowing what the name is going to be when they have their child because they knew one was going to be coming. "The child's name- _Our _child's name shall be-"

"Hearts.." They both said it at the same time with such a peaceful, calming, beautiful, romantic, adoring tone.

Together, as they kissed more and more, they could hear the first cry... of their child, Hearts...

_The end_

* * *

><p>Was it good? Tell me please! I want to know how I did! If you feel like something is lacking, but it's not the story that's lacking, just the emotion, could you tell me? They say you write better romance if you've been in a relationship. Haha~ Look at me... So if you tell me, I can try to improve it even better in my other stories! Please review! Thankies! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! ^^<p> 


	4. Go on in the story?

Okay, due to the fact I have 15 favorites on this, 5 follows, and blah blah blah, I'm wondering if you guys want me to go on in the story? I know for a fact that I have put "complete" but people keep following sooo … do you wish me to write more? If so, please review to this little thing and tell me what your opinion is.

Note: If I do continue this story the child will probably come a little later in the story. I might add 2-3 more chapters depending on your opinions. Thank you!


End file.
